sailor moon :love is on air
by pokeveenz
Summary: Darien is cold hearted man and Serena is a vibrant, innocent girl. Darien is thirsty for Carter's blood for justice and Serena sees good in everything. will there is a place for love in between all this drama. pairing Serena and Darien and no senshi ,it is modern day story


**Hi there, this is your pokeveenz and I'm going to start a new story. this is sailor moon story and I don't own sailor moon, I only own this story.** **and no Senshi fighting, it is a common and normal story.**

 **Characters**

 **Hero -** **Darien shields [ 27 yrs** ]

 **sister - Raye shields[22 yrs ]**

 **friends:** **Kevin Archer and Nathan star [ 27 yrs ] and their respective wives Mina archer and Lita star and finally Andrew** **Rochell** **and his girlfriend Rita Hayworth**

 **heroine - Serena carter [22 yrs ]**

 **father - Ken Carter**

 **mother -Ilene carter**

 **big brother - Jason Carter[27 yrs]**

 **small brother- Samuel Carter\ Sammy [18 yrs ]**

 **Seiya Scott - Serena's fiance [27 yrs ]**

 **Jason's friend and colleague- Zack Cody and his wife Amelia Cody**

prologue

Darien shield was standing in Cemetery where his parents were buried and it was raining heavily. he was standing in front of their tomb. he was in a deep thought thinking about his past. today is his parent's death anniversary and every year he used to visit here with his baby sister Raye shield but one tragedy changed everything. it happened before 5 years and he still remembers everything as if it took place yesterday. even on that day, it was raining like this day only.

flashback 5 years ago

Darien was cooking dinner for tonight. he was cooking his sisters favorite since she was feeling down

his friend Kevin coming near him "hmm smells good, what you are cooking ?" inhaling deeply the aroma

Darien laughing at his best friend's antics "well I was cooking Raye's favorite since she was feeling down today, well if you want you can stay for dinner tonight "

Kevin happy about the invitation "I'm always ready for the dinner "

Darien preparing mashed potatoes asks " OK tomorrow let's go and see the land which we are going to buy for the garage "

Kevin was about to answer but they heard a crash and both went out to see Raye going out of the house and they can make out the tears. Darien called her but she ignored his call and took his car. Darien tried to call her cell phone but she had switched off her phone. so both Darien and Kevin went in search of her. they searched everywhere but couldn't find her.

it was midnight 1 and still, Darien and Kevin were searching for Raye. they have asked all her friends but no news.

Darien heard his phone ring " hello who is this "

from another side " sir, this is from city hospital and we called to inform you that you are a sister is in the hospital and it is very serious so plz come immediately "

Darien fully shocked "what! ok we will be right there " cutting his call tells Kevin "Kevin, Raye is in city hospital let's go there hurry fast"

Kevin nods and gears up his car and reach the hospital in just 15 min. both parks the car and runs inside. there they meet the doctor.

Darien frantically asking the doctor " doctor, how is my sister doing and what happened to her "

doctor Sympathetically answers " she tried to kill herself by jumping from the bridge to the highly flowing river and some local saw her and saved her but during the jump, she hit her head very hard "

Darien now crying sits on the chair. Kevin consoling him asks the doctor " doctor, now is she alright "

doctor with solemn expression " I don't know how to tell you both but I'm sorry we couldn't save the baby since she miscarried on the way itself and about her, I don't know what to tell but she has fallen into deep coma and we can't tell when she will wake up since she has severed a major blow on her head. if you want, you can keep her in life support "

Darien now shocked "coma... pregnant... miscarriage ... doctor is it true ?"

the doctor nods and was about to continue but the police come there.

police ask " in this two, who is Mr. shields "

Darien answers "it's me, sir, what is it "

police officer giving the letter which he found in Darien's car " this suicide note, we found it in your car"

he takes the letter and reads " dear brother, I'm sorry I brought your head down, I bought a big shame to our family and our parents... he betrayed me, brother, he left me and he accused me that this child is not his and I cheated on him. I don't want to leave with this shame so I'm going forever, goodbye brother " he screams after reading the letter ' I will not leave you, Jason Carter, I will bring justice to my sister'

flashback end

Darien opens his eyes and wipes the tears which fell upon his cheeks.

Darien kneels on the hard ground and speaks in a low voice " I'm sorry mom and dad, I promised you both that I will save her from everything but I failed. I couldn't bring justice to her, they buyed every proof which proved there son guilty with there filthy money and moreover they are in bloody police department "

Kevin runs to Darien and tells"Dar, she is in town "

Darien now standing "when did she come "

Kevin answers " yesterday night for her engagement party with Seiya you "

Darien with a cold voice " good, is our plan ready "

Kevin nods 'yes'

Darien coldly says " yes, now Jason and his family will loose everything like I lost mine. his baby sister will experience what my sister went through. I will bring justice to my sister, just wait, Serena Carter, you will experience the same what my sister went through but worse " he laughs evilly

 **well that's all for the prologue**

 **how was it? is it good? was it interesting?**

 **what will Darien do for revenge ? will Serena survive?**

 **in between all this will there be a place for love?**

 **well let's see in future chapters**

 **till then me saying bye : )**


End file.
